


Mrs Mills

by Axelex12



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass to Mouth, Co-workers, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV First Person, POV Robin Hood, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: A man returns to visit his old teacherRobin Hood/Regina Mills AU
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Kudos: 22





	Mrs Mills

A few days after my 27th birthday, nearly old enough to have made a second lap through school, I actually did find myself standing inside my old high school.

It was Career Day, and someone had tracked me down on Facebook and asked if I would come speak to some students about my fairly boring business job. This combined a bunch of things I don't really care for: public speaking, school, kids... Yet, here I was.

Why? Mrs. Mills.

She had been my favorite teacher and to this day was my fantasy woman. Her almost-olive skin, her dark curly hair, her body.... God, her body. She was not one of those rail-thin starved looking types. She wasn't fat, not at all, but she had curves that she couldn't quite hide.

The round curve of her ass inside her skirts. The amazing breasts not quite covered up by her blouses. Her legs, down to her just very slightly chubby calves. (Yeah, her body was by far my biggest subject of study in school.)

So, that's how it was that I found myself outside the open door to her empty classroom. I could see her sitting at her desk. I knocked and she got up to greet me, the recognition in her eyes immediate. "Hey! What are you doing here!"

She was in her mid 40's now, but, she was still completely stunning. There were streaks of grey in her hair, but it was still long and curly. Maybe she had a few more wrinkles, but her smile still lit up the room. She was maybe 15 pounds heavier, but, that just made the parts of her I lusted after a bit bigger.

I remembered to speak. "Hi, Mrs. Mills! I'm here for Career Day, and you were like the best teacher of all time, and I didn't want to leave without getting to see you and tell you again how much you meant to me."

"Well, thank you! That's very sweet," she replied. "And you don't have to call me Mrs. Mills anymore, you know?"

"Oh, I want to," I replied immediately, and perhaps too enthusiastically. She raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything.

"So, what have you been up to?" she asked.

"The usual, I guess. Found a good company, and I've made it up the ranks there. Met someone, got married, got a house and a car. No kids. We have pets, though."

"That's nice. I'm glad to see you found someone and settled down. I could never figure out why you didn't have dozens of girlfriends back in the day. I know that they were interested."

I blushed. "I guess I was too hung up on an unattainable dream to pay much attention to them, Mrs. Mills."

"Are you sure you want to call me Mrs. Mills? I'm not even sure why anybody calls me that, anymore." She paused, then muttered, " He's probably in his office screwing his secretary as we speak." As soon as it was out she put her hand to her mouth, as if trying to block it.

I responded without thinking. "I'd be surprised to find out my wife wanted to do that with anybody at all, really."

The moment hung quietly between us for what seemed like forever.

Reeling a bit, my heart racing, I just told her the truth. "I can't imagine someone being so dumb as to do that to someone like you. You are and always were the most beautiful, most amazing woman I've ever known."

She bit her lip and stood there for a few beats, looking like she was making a decision. Then, without another word, she grabbed my hand, lead me inside the walk-in supply closet in the back of the room, and kissed me. Like, really kissed me.

Feeling like I was in a dream, I decided to go for it all.

I dropped directly to my knees in front of her, kissing both of her calves and making my way upward, alternating legs as I kissed the insides of her thighs. As I reached my goal, I noticed that her black lace panties were already wet.

I put my lips on them, sucking the cotton material in to my mouth, tasting her. I released them and reached up, pushing them to the side with my hand, revealing her thick, wet pussy lips.

I formed a seal around them with my mouth and sucked the folds up in, running my tongue up and down rapidly over them. As she clamped her thighs around my head I pushed forward with my tongue, getting as far inside her as I could. She tasted amazing!

Loosening her thighs just a bit, she grabbed the back of my head and started pushing and pulling, directing my speed and depth as I tongue fucked her pussy.

I slid my hands under her panties, grabbing her large, round, beautiful ass. I squeezed hard, than ran a finger down the crack, rubbing circles around her asshole.

She yelled "Uh!" and then nearly whispered "I... Cum.... I'm cumming," obviously trying to keep her voice down. Her thighs clamped on my head again, holding me in place as her juices squirted all over my face. I drank in as much of them as I could.

When she released me enough that I could speak, I went for the biggest dream. "Please turn around and let me kiss your ass."

She spun and faced the wall. Dipping back under her skirt, I pulled down on her panties, freeing her ass. As she stepped out of the panties, I grabbed her legs and spread them apart. She leaned forward a bit, emphasizing her incredibly sexy, child-bearing hips and put her hands against the wall.

For literally decades, I'd dreamed about her ass. And now, here it was, in real life, inches away.

I kissed my way up and down her ass crack, hearing her gasp as my lips passed over her asshole.

"Nobody... has ever done this..... to me...... before," she moaned, between gasps.

I probed her asshole with my tongue, pushing forward desperately until it slipped inside. I pushed my face further in to her ass, getting my tongue as deep as it could go, then started to move it in and out very slowly, causing her to go crazy.

"Oh god... your tongue is in my ass.... my ass...hole... Oh.... fuck...."

I reached around and started rubbing her clit roughly, nibbling lightly on her asshole from time to time as I continued to fuck her ass with my tongue.

She went rigid and pushed back hard with her ass as she came again, this time screaming out my name. I hoped the classroom next door was empty, although part of me wanted everyone to hear.

When she finally quieted, I stood up behind her, reaching around to unbutton her blouse and pulling it off. I unhooked her bra in the back, then grabbed the front and pulled it down, cupping as much of her huge tits as my hands could hold, squeezing them and pulling on her nipples.

I spun her around to face me and dove forward towards them, taking one nipple in to my mouth as I squeezed the other tit. She reached down and unbuckled my pants, pushing them to the floor.

I bit down hard on her nipple and she hissed "YESSS..." as I switched to the other one, biting again.

I grabbed her by the ass and lifted her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around me as I lowered her on to my cock. Her pussy was soaked, and unbelievably tight for a mother of three and grandmother of two.

"I've been dreaming of this for a long time," I told her.

She squeezed me with her legs and said, "Make your dream come true."

I began to move her up and down my cock slowly, always pausing as I was almost out of her, and dropping her back down. I could feel her cervix holding me back on each stroke, and I was trying to get inside of it.

Mrs. Mills was muttering my name telling me to fuck her over and over again, as I slid in and out of her pussy.

By this point I was bouncing her up and down as hard as I could, desperate to cum inside my dream woman. It was obvious I wasn't going to last much longer.

She leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "Cum in me. Cum in your teacher. Please!"

That was all I could take.

"Oh god, Mrs. Mills! I'm.... I'm cumming! oh fuck... MRS. MILLS! I'M CUMMING IN YOU!"

I strained to push in to her as she squeezed her legs around me tightly, and I finally got past her cervix, both of us working to get every drop of my cum inside her womb.

"God... god.. Cumming in you. Oh, fuck, Mrs. Mills... This is so much better than I'd even dreamed of."

As we came down, we kissed deeply, our tongues exploring each other's mouths as we continued to hold each other tightly, my cock still deep inside of her. We were interrupted by a ringing bell.

Mrs. Mills broke off the kiss. "Oh shit, I have class this period!"

I slid out of her and returned her to the floor, and we struggled to get our clothes on in a rush. As we emerged from the supply closet, thankfully before any students had arrived, I noticed that her blouse was misbuttoned. Pushing her against the wall to fix it, I stole one last kiss and moved away from her as students started to file in.

"Thanks for stopping by to say hello," she said to me. "I'll be in the city next weekend for a continuing ed seminar. Maybe I'll see you around?"

As I started to head out the door, I paused to watch as she walked back to her desk, admiring how her ass swayed gently from side to side as she moved.  
Old habits die hard, I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
